This invention relates to a slide fastener.
It is well known to use a slide fastener to lock a single aperture of a container or package as in bags, handbags, tool cases or instrument bags, and/or vinyl cabinets, etc. Thus, where the bag has two separate compartments, two separate slide fasteners are utilized because the prior art fasteners are comprised of a pair of flank tapes having a single head toothed element and is applicable to a single aperture only. Accordingly, because each aperture must be equipped separately with fasteners, the prior art has the disadvantages not only that the work to incorporate the fastener in the products is troublesome and raises the production costs, but also that the users suffer inconvenience during the use.